The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus plant, botanically known as Hibiscus rosa-sinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Multi Tropic Orange’.
The new Hibiscus plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sabro, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact, uniform, strong and freely-branching Hibiscus plants with continuous flowering and attractive long-lasting flowers.
The new Hibiscus plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in April, 2007 in Sabro, Denmark of Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Calypso Wind’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,947, as the female, or seed, parent with Hibiscus rosa-sinensis ‘Caroline’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,779, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Hibiscus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Sabro, Denmark since October, 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.